<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spoken After All by ChryceClawenOptimus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987450">Spoken After All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryceClawenOptimus/pseuds/ChryceClawenOptimus'>ChryceClawenOptimus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clawen, Comedy, Emotional Hurt, Guilt, Love, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryceClawenOptimus/pseuds/ChryceClawenOptimus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A kind of a direct oneshot following 'Unspoken'.<br/>And, as you might have guessed, the unspoken things are spoken after all.<br/>Post-JWFK.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Dearing &amp; Owen Grady, Claire Dearing &amp; Owen Grady &amp; Maisie Lockwood, Claire Dearing/Owen Grady, Clawen - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spoken After All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was nice, with the bright sunlight flashing through the windows of Owen's house. He was the first one to wake up as a result. When he saw Claire's ever beautiful face, deep in sleep, he wondered if there could be a better start to a morning than to see the sleeping face of the most beautiful woman on Earth a.k.a. the woman who outran a T-Rex on heels, burning flare in hand.</p><p>He smirked, and then got up, went out for a tiny miny stroll outside, and got back in just 5-10 minutes. No one had yet woken up, understandably; it was only 7 am. And Owen wasn't gonna expect the two to wake up at just 7 after the hell they'd been through. The fact that he was the only hardy man in presence made him feel quite proud of himself. </p><p>He hadn't been as mentally scarred as much as the woman who felt guilty about all this, and a girl who wasn't even a decade old, clone or no clone. Of course that didn't mean he was some Man of Steel. There were only three things he was thinking about, and all of them were girls - Blue, Mais, and Claire of course.</p><p>Honestly, his mind was in such a frame that the fact that dinosaurs and humans shared places didn't seem to mean a thing to him. Though we all know that it did.</p><p>It was around 8, when Owen saw her. Rubbing her eyes, in an adorable white (kinda like a) woollen dress, cuter than maybe all of the babies on Earth, Claire saw him, and smiled. His heart melted away as if he were a piece of ice just centimetres away from the Sun.</p><p>"Slept well?" Owen asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Claire said, "you?"</p><p>"Yeah. I woke up at 7, went out for 5 minutes (well Owen, 5 to 10, but then again, who's counting?) or so, just that," he said rather nonchalantly. Claire nodded. </p><p>"Maisie?" She asked.</p><p>"Still a sleeping beauty," he smirked, "like you."</p><p>Claire smiled and blushed, with a playful rolling of her eyes. Just then, her phone rang.</p><p>"Who's it?" Owen asked.</p><p>Claire looked at the caller ID. It was Karen.</p><p>"Karen," she said.</p><p>"Sister worries,"he smirked teasingly.</p><p>Claire just gave him a "Yeah, really," half-smile, rolling her eyes, and received the call.</p><p>While she was talking, Owen was getting his hands good for breakfast. They hadn't had anything too fancy, and that's how it would be, until things got a little better. And then again, Claire and Maisie weren't the ones to ever fuss about food. Even Blue could be a little impossible to manage when it came to feeding on stuff and swallowing down the throat.</p><p>It was close to 10 minutes (though I said no one was really counting) when Claire put down the phone. Owen had nearly finished, and Claire just smiled at his skills in the place. She wasn't too efficient in the kitchen scheme of things, and she was glad that Owen was more than efficient. Contrast.</p><p>Maisie woke up half an hour later, and after breakfast, Owen was going. </p><p>"Just be careful about the leg, okay?" Owen asked, concerned 100%.</p><p>"I will. Bye," Claire said. They exchanged smiles before he left. </p><p>It was around 7:30 in the night that Owen finally arrived. Claire was watching the news, while Maisie had fallen asleep.</p><p>Claire heard the door, and saw him arrive. "Hey," she greeted him.</p><p>"Hey. Where's Maisie?" Owen asked.</p><p>"Oh, she fell asleep a while ago," Claire said.</p><p>"Hmm.. no bad news?" he asked, knowing that any bad news would get Claire's guilty feelings (which were the only feelings Claire had which Owen didn't want) up and running.</p><p>"No, just the usual, no big news," Claire said.</p><p>"That's nice. We'll be living well with those things out there soon enough," Owen said, "I hope."</p><p>He went in, even as Claire thought of the two words he had said. Sure, since things weren't going as horrible as they should have with dinos around, yeah. Maybe people would live well amongst dinosaurs soon enough. She hoped.</p><p>Owen quietly went into Maisie's bedroom. But the sight just melted him.</p><p>She was deep asleep. Owen never knew the joy of a child and the adorable nature of one in sleep until Maisie came. He smiled, tears filling his eyes, even as he wiped them off.</p><p>Claire saw the sight. Her heart sank. The pain in the trio's lives was only a billion times worse than all the hell Oggy went through because of three cockroaches. </p><p>He turned around, and saw her worried face. He smiled, looking down, and walked to her.</p><p>"You okay?" Claire asked.</p><p>"Yeah.." he sighed, "just moves me to see her so adorable like that. I never knew how cute a kid could be while sleeping," he frankly admitted.</p><p>Claire smiled. She turned around, walked to the sofa. And then he said, </p><p>"Just like you did in the car that day." </p><p>Those words which had remained unspoken the previous day, were now spoken after all.</p><p>Her eyes read realisation. She turned around, and saw him smirking. Weirdly and romantically enough, her eyes were filling up.</p><p>He walked to her, wiped her tears and kissed her forehead, and he pulled her to his chest, hands around each other's waist, his chin softly placed on her head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>